Winter Snowfall
by Ayame Ryuukaru
Summary: Who knew that the winter would cause trickery games in the Hellsing Mansion. ITs now on. Alucard & Pip vs. Integra and Seras. Who will win this one? Rated because of language.


The snow was white, fluffy and cold. Sears was walking from the shooting range on the back part of the mansion when it began to snow lightly. All around her troops hurried to get indoors and away from the cursed cold frozen water. Pip, her friend too ran y her without even a glance. By the looks of it he was shivering for all he was worth. This is probably one of the only rare times Seras was glad she was a vampire she rarely felt the elements.

As she entered the mansion a large figure nearly bowled her over. With a loud squeak Seras feel, yet amazingly she didn't hit the floor like planned. Alucard blinked in mild surprise as he saw his fledging disappear from his sight. He couldn't see nor smell her anywhere. So she was finally starting to show her powers after all.

Seras opened her eyes but only saw darkness around her. The fact that it pulsated around her frightened her more than anything. Her heart pounded in her ears as she thought frantically to herself. How do you get out of here? Damn, damn, damn, damn!

Wanting to leave this empty space the thought of blood filled her mind. Then a picture of a fridge then followed. A swish of colors then she felt shelves digging in her back. As Seras tried to move her head she smacked into the packets of blood. Giving a curse she tried to open the door.

Alucard and Walter looked at one another as they tried to refrain from laughing. Well Walter was; Alucard had a sick and twisted smile on his lips as usual. The tall vampire made his way over to the fridge. He pulled on the handle just as Seras pushed with all of her might. A sickening crack filled the room.

Blood gushed around the two as it poured from Alucard's now broken nose. Seras looked at her master with a look of pure horror. Gazing down at his shivering fledging; he merely raised an eyebrow at her antics. The wasted blood that surrounded him soaked back up into his body.

Seras wanted to run for the hills which were sounding very good right about now or even Sir Integra's office was fine with her. After fidgeting even more, Alucard placed a hand on her head and ruffled her blonde locks. No words needed to be said because of the fact he was already proud of her that she accomplished something.

Walter smiled as Seras beamed at her master. Even though he lightly rubbed his nose from the impact she merely hugged the older vampire and ran from the room with a happy bounce in her step. Alucard merely rolled his eyes but smiled a bit. Yet a sick and twisted thought filled his evil head. Why not mess with the virgin heiress herself instead of his fledging? Oh that would be fun.

Alucard walked past Walter and phased through the wall into the snow. Now time to have fun. The old butler only sighed before going back to cleaning the kitchen knowing that something bad was going to happen any minute now. And he wasn't too far off.

Being an old vampire does have its good days and right now they are paying off. The old psychotic vampire was currently walking on the wall closet to his master's office. A large snowball was growing in his hand as his smirk grew bigger. Integra hated the cold. She wouldn't go out unless absolutely needed to.

Dropping down onto the windowsill like a cat black tendrils latched onto the marble to support him. The blonde target was sitting in her office chair looking over her final reports of the week. After inching the window open, Alucard froze when Integra stretched. A yawn soon followed.

When the window was opened all the way Alucard extended his arm to a large length. Seeing how Integra put the last report onto the folder saying out he threw the snowball. It hit Integra Hellsing right in the back of the head.

A loud scream echoed throughout the whole mansion. Alucard fell of the sill with nothing but laughter. Seras who was practicing making her hand disappear froze in fright. Walter jumped and smacked his head on the table he was cleaning under.

Alucard laid onto the fresh snow holding his ribcage as his master began to shoot at him with her revolver. Knowing that it wouldn't kill him pissed her off even more. Damn him for being undead.

Seras knocked onto the large office doors. Even though she could teleport she didn't want to aggravate the already pissed off Hellsing princess even more. She still wasn't a hundred percent harm free like her master.

"Um, Sir Integra?" Her hesitant voice broke through the thick silence.

"What Police Girl?" Blue eyes flashed dangerously with unspoken rage.

"Would you like any help on extracting revenge on Master?" A mild blush and a crazy smile brought a dark smile across the soaking wet heiress. Alucard stopped laughing instantly. Integra smirked before getting up and walked over to the young fledging.

Pip sat at the kitchen table drinking his gin. God, flipping horrible weather; when will it ever stop? The five men around him laughed at some joke that was being told. A sigh escaped his lips when a hand was placed on his shoulder. Eyes bulged from his head as he and his men screamed.

Behind the scared shitless human was an angered and annoyed vampire. For once laughter took hold the normally scared man. Seeing his companion from who which destroyed countless enemies was brought down by a mere mortal woman. A large blow to his ego much.

Alucard glared down at Pip. He knew that the strange French man was good at getting revenge on people. He had turned Seras' hair pink and turned her whole room a putrid lime green. That in turn caused police girl to raid his closet and turn all of his clothes into woman's item.

For five weeks straight it was a battle of the tricksters. No one really one the battle because the two had gotten Integra involved which wasn't a smart idea. Pip's last act was grabbing Integra's old baby clothes and changing out Seras' dresser. He had then made Walter bury the poor girl's clothes in the rubbish bins seeing that he needed his own revenge games, the old seasoned vampire dragged off Pip into his realm of the darkness.


End file.
